


Stick Around Till The End

by stormbornbxtch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Era, aftermath of a high school party, talks of the future while slowdancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbornbxtch/pseuds/stormbornbxtch
Summary: Jon and Dany slow dance and talk about their future in the aftermath of her Christmas Party.





	Stick Around Till The End

**Author's Note:**

> _You love me with your bones_  
>  _You hold me when I'm broke_  
>  _You don't ask for a thing_  
>  _Oh, I hope it's you they put me in the ground by_  
> 
> 
> _Know where I've been, where I'm from_   
>  _You know who took me to prom_   
>  _You've watched as my legs and pride grew taller_   
>  _Oh, I wanna be the one you call drunk_
> 
> _Oh, I know that we march to the beat of different drums_  
>  We're still so damn young  
> In and out of believing in love  
> What the fuck's love?  
> All I know is love  
> When push comes to shove  
> I'll be the one a-
> 
> _Round and round we go_  
>  _So much I don't know_  
>  _But even though this ain't pretty and simple_  
>  _Like a bed of roses_  
>  _‘least I know my hope is_  
>  _That you stick around 'til the end_  
>  _'cause you're my best friend_
> 
> _You cut me, I bleed gold_  
>  _I miss you though you're cold_  
>  _You're inside a different soul when I'm not around_  
>  _But that's ok, I do the same_
> 
> _Oh we're in a maze with no end_  
>  _But I'm amazed to no end_  
>  _Darling, we don't ever have to pretend_  
>  _Who knows what or who we choose_  
>  _Right now I've nothing to lose_  
>  _You love me, I love you_
> 
> __  
> **Around, NIKI**  
> 

[Dancing In The Dark Cover Photo](https://www.flickr.com/photos/161441232@N05/39869796473/in/dateposted-public)

The party had long faded by now which was the conclusion Dany had come to. Crumpled red solo cups, discarded beer bottles and snack wrappers littered her parent's kitchen as she swore under her breath. Her parents were going to kill her for this. Stupid Robb and Stupid Irri for talking her into this house party. She could practically feel their angered gazes and car keys slipping away for at least three months because of it.

Begrudgingly, Daenerys weaved her way through the mess that was now her home. Fully accepting that at this point she was screwed. Her gaze traveled over the dimly lit house until they landed on a familiar head of silky black hair wrapped around that of kinky curls. Curiously, she made her way to the living room.

As she crossed into the center, she couldn't help the small smile and feeling of pride that spread throughout her at the sight.

Irri and Missandei, cuddled affectionately. Not platonically either, this was strictly an act of romance. Had to be.

It was about fucking time too. Well, at least her best friend got the girl she'd been pining for since the beginning of junior year. One small victory in a lost battle.

She looked over, to the couch beneath the window that Robb and Talisa sprawled across it sleeping soundly. Theon was passed out on the floor beside them, head covered in one of her lamp shades and she didn't even want to know what lamp he had to break to get that. Nor did she want to think about it either.

The sound of heavy boots against her hard wood floor filled her ears, a sound she had come so accustomed to over the past few months since he started working for his Uncle's construction company.

"Sansa texted, Margarey and Dickon just dropped her, Arya, Gendry and Podrick off at Dad's." Jon told her as she turned to face him. Taking in all that he was, an old Pink Floyd tee and baggy jeans with paint splattered on them and of course, his disgusting work boots. His hair was wild and free, all inky and unruly curls free to the world. Dany smiled, although she hated his ensemble, she loved him most like this. When he was utterly himself.

Just himself.

"She texted me a few minutes ago but thanks for letting me know Arya was with them. And with Gendry, he's nice and Arya really likes him. I'm guessing Pod is staying ov-" Daenerys started as he reached her. Her hands snaking around his waist as he grimaced.

"Gods, please don't remind me. The fact that my two best friends are dating my sisters will never fail to disturb me." Jon mumbled as he reciprocated her embrace. Hands gently moving over her shoulders, bringing her closer to him.

He smelled warm, like dried paint, beer and pine trees in the cool December air. Weirdly, it was comforting and it felt like...home. But Jon always felt like home.

"I'm sorry but its cute. You're little sisters' are in love an-"

"Shut up, please Dany. Shut up!" He whispered and she laughed at his reaction, throwing her head back as she did. Jon smiled at the sight, it never failed to warm his soul. When she came back down to face him, he took the time to note her beauty in the dim lighting. He truly was the luckiest man on the planet.

Her features seemed even softer amongst the twinkly lights he had helped meticulously place earlier that day. They were ruined, scattered about amongst the floor now thanks to her drunk partygoers but still, the effect was apparent. Jon did feel a little guilty, his older brother who was in the middle of a mid-life crisis ten years to early convinced her to throw Chrstmas/High School reunion bash. Robb needed the distraction though so Jon didn't say anything.

He'd probably be losing his shit too if he was planning to propose to his girlfriend and couldn't figure out how.

Daenerys' gaze traveled from his hair to his face, studying them with her soft violet eyes the only way she could. She unwrapped her hands from his waist and his grip loosened as her hands moved to rest on his shoulders. His fell to her waist as she did.

She looked beautiful tonight, she always looked beautiful but that didn't mean he couldn't admire her in the moment. Or whenever he got the chance.

She wore white stockings beneath a short demin black skirt with a red sweater tucked in, the boots Sansa had gotten her a few days ago on her feet. They were way prettier than his. But Jon could care less about her outfit, it was her hair that overwhelmed him. The hair she normally kept braided up was loose around her shoulders and he loved it like this. Her face was bear of make up, she hated the stuff but she didn't really need it either.

She was breathtaking, fucking incredible and Jon couldn't fathom as to why she has chosen someone like him. Someone who could never compare to all that she was, all that was her mind, body and soul. Yet, she wanted him. Daenerys Targaryen chose him and that choice amazed him every single day.

He had never been in love like this even after three years and he was sure he would never be in love like this again.

Maybe Robb didn't have such a crazy idea.

Maybe he was onto something.

Her hands were so gentle as they tangled themselves in his hair, he loved when she did that. He loved her.

"Marry me?"

He didn't even mean to say it really. Like at all, it just kind of slipped from his mind. He barely registered his words until her hands froze, motions stopped forcing him to open his eyes. He was met by her wide violet ones staring at him in shock and oh shit, did he just propose?

"Dany I-"

"This is certainly not what I had in mind." She mumbled before he could finish, a gentle smile spread across her lips as the words left her lips. He relaxed as she did, hands still playing in his black curls.

"I didn-I didn't me-"

"I know. You're tipsy though and not drunk which is new." She told him and confusion shook Jon's very being.

"I've asked you before?"

"Mmhmm, always drunk and overly affectionate but I don't mind. Just wish you were sober and had a ring." She told him, moving to place a kiss on his shocked lips.

"I-I don't-Why didn't you say anything?" He told her, heart hammering against his chest as he forced the words out.

"I don't know. Figured I'd wait for you to get the nerve but you're just tipsy now so it looks like we're getting there. I'm just fine with waiting." She told him as his hands slipped from her waist.

"Dany I-"

"Dance with me. My parents are gonna kill me when I get home tomorrow night and I need the distraction." She said, interrupting him and slipping her hands from his hair and one into his own.

"I-I-" he was a jumbling mess. He really needed to stop going out drinking with Tormund, he'd always did something or said something stupid. Like proposing to his girlfriend for like, gods know how many times he's done it. Well the gods, and Dany of course.

Slowly she pulled him deeper into the living room. Stepping away for only a second to press a button on the connective speaker her family put on the threshold of the fire place. She scrolled through the black IPod until she found what she was looking for.

"God I fucking love this song." She whispered before turning back to face him, smile spread across her lips as a gentle voice and melody sounded throughout the house.

"Dany you know i don't dance." He told her shakily, still thouroughly shaken from what she had just told him. Yet his girlfriend didn't seem to mind, only shrugged and placed his hands on her hips, wrapping her own around his neck and back in their curls.

"You don't propose semi-sober either but here we are." She answered and he frowned, furrowing his eyebrows a little too seriously for her liking.

"Dany-" She rolled her eyes at his tone. She would get enough of that from her parents when they came home to find this place a wreck, she didn't need that from him.

"Stop Jon. It's not a big deal, kind of endearing and stupidly sweet if I'm being honest." She assured him but he sighed, swaying her a little to the beat of the piano. She smiled a little to herself in victory. She knew he could dance.

"Dany, marriage. It's a huge deal, spending your whole life with someone. It's a big deal and I don't want to go about doing it the wrong way." He confessed and she could feel a violent flutter surge in her stomach at the topic. They were really talking about this, he was really thinking of seriously asking her.

"So you are think of proposing then?" She questioned, a tinge of hope twinkling in her eyes as the biggest shit eating grin he had ever seen on her face showed itself. She couldn't help it, for as long as she could remember she's wanted him in her life. And wanting him in her life had spiraled into wanting to spend the rest of her life with him.

The prospect of it made her feel like a love struck thirteen year old all over again.

"Dany, that's not the point." He warned and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes again, smiling as he spun her around. When she turned back to face him, the excitement in her face made him smile. She was fucking adorable, he couldn't help it.

"It wasn't the main point but it was one of them." She whispered giddily and Jon sighed, pulling her body close to him by the waist. Her right hand traced up his neck and into his hair and he breathed deeply, she knew how much he loved when she did that.

"Dany I-"

"I know, not what you're focusing on right now but it's what I am. We've spent our whole lives together already Jon, what's few more decades?" She asked, moving to rest her head on his chest.

It was true, Dragonstone and Winterfell were fairly close in terms of neighborhoods. Rhaella and his mother Wylla were extremely close during their pregnancies. Both being present when e other went into labor. They were born to be friends, and that friendship blossomed into so much more over the years.

"It's not that I'm worried about it not working I just-" He was struggling to find the words and she noticed. She knew Jon better than she knew herself, he wasn't the best at explaining things but his actions always spoke louder than his words ever could. He was brooding again, overthinking his next move or words way to much. She hated when he worried himself, she leaned against his shoulder hoping her small act of affection would comfort him. 

"You just what? Scared I'll say no." She joked quietly. The silence that followed was not what she expected or wanted. Abrupty she pulled away from his chest to stare at him.

"Jon Stark, please tell me you are not that clueless." He couldn't be serious, he couldn't be.

"What? It's not an unreasonable insecurity." Oh gods, she wanted to laugh at how stupid he sounded. But she didn't, did he really thing that after all this time that she would say no? She thought she had made it abundantly clear of her want to have a future with him but apparently not.

"Maybe for other people but not you." She sounded offended and she was. She didn't want o fight with him at the moment but she would if he genuinely thought this.

"Dany, I just. I wanna do it but in my own time and my own way." His voice was soft and Daenerys could hear the vulnerable laced in every word. All her anger slipped away and she nodded in understanding. Gently she laid her head back on his chest, finding comfort in his breathing.

"Alright, I understand." She told him and he nodded, hand sliding to the small of her back as they swayed to the soft melody. The first time they attempted to dance like this, Jon had stepped on her toes and ruined her prom shoe. They had both gotten significantly better at this since his aunt Lyanna's marriage to Arthur Dayne last year and they had to take actual classes since they were apart of the bridal/groom party. Despite the hours of strenous activity, that weekend was probably some of the best fun either of them had ever had.

Dany liked to imagine them having their time one day, a moment as beautiful as Arthur and Lyanna's. Or Ned and Catelyn or her mother and father's. She figured they deserved it.

"You wanna know something?" She whispered, eyes closed in contentment as they swayed.

"What is it?" He whispered into her ear, Daenerys ignored the shiver that ran down her spine oat the sound of his gruff northern accent.

"Do you remember our junior year?" She asked, stroking her fingers across the fabric of his shirt that covered his shoulder.

"Please do not bring up Drogo right now." He groaned out and she chuckled against him.

"I am not gonna bring up Drogo, he was a shitty boyfriend and that only lasted three months. The only good thing I got out of the relationship was a great knowledge of how to braid my hair and Irri." She told him, finding amusement in his jealousy.

"Alright." He mumbled as she hid her smile in his chest.

"You do know the only reason I even gave Drogo a chance was because I figured you weren't interested. You were too oblivious to take a hint." She told him, moving to meet his gaze.

"Dany, what are you talking about?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he tried to comprehend her words.

"I had the biggest crush on you Jon, since like the sixth grade and you never even noticed." She told him, not being able to help the smile that spread across her lips at she studied his expressions. He truly knew nothing.

"You had a crush on me? You never told me that."

"Yes I did, after the Direwolves took on the Dragons for the superbowl last year" She told him, already knowing he didn't remember it.

"I was shitfaced!"

"I know." She smirked to herself and he rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"That doesn't count." He argued but she smiled. 

"Well I told you."

He glared at her and she laughed.

"Anyway, my point is, I've known since we were twelve years old that you were it for me Jon. That hasn't nor will it ever change." She explained once her laughter died down, a heart stopping sincerity laced in her words. All humor gone.

"You don't know that." The doubt in his voice, the uncertainty about the two of them, she could feel it fueling her own insecurity and she hated it. She was sure about them even if he wasn't.

"Yes I do." She looked at him, a new fierceness in her eyes. He was it for her and she knew it. But maybe, maybe she wasn't it for him. The thought made her chest tighten and her stomach drop, Jon must've sensed the change in her demeanor. His hands pulled away from her waist and traveled to her cheeks. He pulled her face to his and kissed her, he kissed her with enough passion and admiration and love, so so much love, to make her knees go weak. When he pulled away, Dany's eyes struggled to open as he rested his forehead on her own.

She breathed him in, hands grasping his wrist for dear life as his stayed firmly pressed on the sides of her face.

"I love you Dany, more than anything but I've seen what marriage can do and how it can turn people who loved each other into enemies. I-I can't let us end up like my parents, I won't."

She breathed in deeply, letting the haze of the kiss Jon had given her fade away before speaking again.

"We're not Wylla and Ned Jon, they didn't love each other the way we love each other. Its been years and not once has my love for you ever even thought of fading. We won't make their mistakes, its impossible." She whispered, finding the strength she lacked in her body laced in her words.

"I know, its just, gods I can't believe you had a crush on me. " He said, smiling as he pulled away from her. The intensity of the moment was gone just as soon as it came but Daenerys didn't mind, only returned the smile.

"Shut up Jon." She mumbled, smile in her eyes betraying her words. He took note of it, smile widening before remembering his original point.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is, neither of us know what the future holds. I won't put a kid through what my parents put me through Dany, I won't." He told her, all seriousness in his steely grey gaze. Yet she was just as serious, if not more so. Ned and Wylla were nothing like she and Jon, they loved each other for a fleeting moment when they were young and stupid and Jon was the product of that. Their love turned to resentment and hatred for misunderstandings and disagreements over how to raise Jon.

He carried that weight with him around everyday.

They were different, so different from them. Best friends since birth, lovers since they could comprehend the meaning of the word fully. They would never be like Ned and Wylla and she knew that, and deep down, Dany knew that Jon knew it too.

"We were friends first and gods forbid, if anything happens, we'll find a way to be friends after. We are not Wylla and Ned and we never will be. Even if-" she paused, struggling to form the words. Jon's thumb ran soothingly across her cheek as she faltered and she melted into his touch. "Even if the worst happens, we'll find a way to be incredible to our kids. The best co-parents the world has ever seen." She smiled weakly at the thought, a poor attempt at humor towards the end.

"We'll never make our kid feel what you felt growing up. Neither of us would allow it." She finished, gaze softening in a reassuring manner. Jon studied her but didn't say a thing, just pulled her into him, holding her tight. Daenerys sighed, there was no place where she felt safer than in his arms. Than with him. She always wanted to feel this safe, this protected, this loved.

The soft sound of Niki's voice played in the background as Jon held her, moving slightly and she smiled at the attempt of still dancing. Gods, she loved this man. More than he would ever know.

"If it helps, I had a crush on you too." He spoke, loosening his grip so she could pull away. She looked up at him, confused for a second until the realization dawned on her. And then she smiled for what felt like the millionth since this dance started and more than she had the entire night. A warm consuming feeling spread throughout her as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know." 

He laughed at that, before closing the distance. She sighed into the kiss, relief flooding through her as his lips moved against her own. Kissing Jon Snow, that would never get old. When he pulled away, she stepped back and pulled him towards the chair across the couch where Robb and Talisa were lied on.

He took the cue and sat down, pulling her with him so she rested comfortably on his lap. Her legs found their way to the other side of the armrest and Jon's hands rested on her knees. A quiet silence enveloped them as Daenerys found one of her hands in his hair again. She loved it, at this point it was an obsession. She had spent so long wanting to touch his hair like this and now she could at any time she wanted. It was a glorious feeling.

As she did, Jon's thumb ran gentle circles on her stockings. Eyes focused on the girl above him as he watched her strange infatuation with his hair take over once again. He loved it when she did this, he never wanted to go a day without her doing this. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation.

"If it helps, I would say yes." Her voice was gentle and soft and he almost didn't hear it. Almost.

Jon smiled, eyes remaining closed.

"I know."

She laughed and Jon knew, he wanted to hear that laugh for the rest of his life.

"You know I'm not gonna cry when you do it." She said and this time, it did take him by surprise. She was so overly confident about this proposal and yet he didn't deny it, just allowed his amusement to take place.

"Is that so?" He questioned and she nodded, not looking at him.

"Yes it is, I'm not gonna cry when you do it Jon. I'm not gonna cry like in all those proposal videos Sansa makes me watch, I just don't see myself doing it but I'll be happy. Overwhelmingly so. " She assured and Jon felt his heart swell. The amount of love he had for her, it was ridiculous at this point.

"Alright darling, alright." He told her, smirk playing at the corners of his lips.

"Jon I'm serious." She urged and he nodded, pulling her a bit closer to him.

"Sure you are darling, sure." She pouted and his smirk widened into a smile. She was adorable when she wanted to be.

"Shut up Jon." She mumbled and he chuckled.

"I love you Storm."

"I guess I love you too. Snow." She answered, playing into their little inside joke and his eyebrows furrowed as he feigned hurt.

"You guess?"

She laughed at that.

"Okay fine, yeah I love you Snow, happy now?" Her other arm found its way to his opposite shoulder as he nodded. A shit eating grin finding its way onto his features and damn it, Dany couldn't help but return it.

"Very."

They're not sure who closed the distance and connected their lips at that moment but neither of them genuinely cared about it. Just lost themselves in each other once again, this time with three certainties on their minds.

One, Aerys and Rhaella were gonna lose their shit when they came home. 

Two, they'd get there someday. Down the aisle and towards a future cemented in vows and hopefully, full of love. Endless love.

And finally, no matter what. No matter how the future went and what it brought for them, they'd figure it out.

Because he loved her.

And she loved him.

  



End file.
